Talk:Major Okamoto
This guy is not a minor character. He appears in numerous scenes across 3 volumes, joined at the hip to POV character Teerts, and is one scary motherfucker.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:47, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :Expand the section here, and we'll decide if we want to restore the actual page. TR (talk) 05:30, December 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Expanded text is not necessary. He simply appears in a lot of scenes which are very important to the plot. He is not minor by any stretch of the imagination.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:39, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :::Let's take a vote, then. TR (talk) 15:39, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :::I still haven't read the series but the footnotes cover ItB, TtB and UtB. He may not do much but he seems to be a constant character in the Teerts POVs until he escapes and so not minor. ML4E (talk) 21:46, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :::With the caveat that it's been 18 years since I read the series, I must confess that I have zero recollection of this character. I'm highly skeptical given that the person who describes him as "very important to the plot" can't explain his significance beyond saying that "he appears in a a lot of scenes." Turtle Fan (talk) 23:49, December 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::He appears in every Teerts scene from the second half of ItB to early in UtB, and dominates every one of those scenes, scaring the crap out of Teerts.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:32, December 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::That's still not a per se basis. I remember him. Let me review the books this weekend. TR (talk) 15:38, December 18, 2018 (UTC) From the article description: :"Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again." This goes back to a discussion we had over Minor SV Characters. My view was and is that Minor Chars are those that appear once or maybe twice in a volume. Those that repeatedly appear every time a POV does are not, although I recall TR calling such characters scenery rather than characters if they don't do anything. One example I can recall is Eddie (Southern Victory), a stretcher bearer during the O'Doull scenes during GW2. We did give him his own character article rather than keep him in Minor Char RE. My impression is that Okamoto plays a similar role. ML4E (talk) 17:46, December 18, 2018 (UTC) I remember that discussion and it seems to apply here. I'm just amused that Jonathan is so adamant that this guy is "very important to the plot" based exclusively on the fact that he appears in many scenes. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:00, December 18, 2018 (UTC) :He dominates each scene he appears in. Teerts is his bitch. Okamoto is the "we have ways of making you talk" stock character. He's not scenery, though Colonization's Pyotr Maksimovich is (being essentially a sentient carbon-based piece of office equipment), as is The Hot War's Roman Amfiteatrov, (a sentient carbon-based radio microphone). Still, I suggest giving Pyotr and Roman their own articles due to page count.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:31, December 18, 2018 (UTC) ::"Character DOMINATES POV MOAR!!!" does not mean the character is anything but a sentient potted plant, either. TR (talk) 20:38, December 18, 2018 (UTC) :::This is getting ridiculous. Jonathan, if he was so important, tell us what he did!!! Turtle Fan (talk) 00:29, December 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::The article as written tells it pretty well, and demonstrates his importance which is more than minor.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:43, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::You know what? We're not moving it. Fuck it. This is ridiculous. What actuall difference is it going to make to this wiki? We have redirects and a couple of paragraphs about the character. Even if he shows up over and over again, he's still a plot device to torture Teerts with, not a real person. TR (talk) 15:09, December 19, 2018 (UTC)